unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodba's Rise
Bloodba's Rise is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! Transcript Wario is asleep on the couch, when Waluigi runs in and wakes him up. WALUIGI: Wario! Wario wakes up. WARIO: Who? at Waluigi Oh. Wario goes back to sleep. WALUIGI: Crap. Professor E. Gadd called him to help test out a new device. Oh, well, I'm sure I can do it. Waluigi shows up at E. Gadd's lab. WALUIGI: Hello, I'm here because Wario's a lazy prick. What do you want me to do? E. GADD: Waluigi? Oh, no... well, I'm sure you can do it. Let me show you this new device. I plan on turning this Goomba into a human with it! Waluigi looks at the Goomba, tied down to a table with the device right next to him. E. GADD: I planned on using Wario's DNA to turn the Goomba into a human, but I can use your DNA, since you're a human, too... right? WALUIGI: Of course! E. Gadd is suspicious. WALUIGI: I am! E. GADD: Well, take this knife to cut yourself so I can get some of your blood. WALUIGI: WHAT? E. GADD: Oh, come on, it'll be fine. Waluigi takes the knife and slices his arm. E. Gadd takes some of the blood, and puts it into the device. He activates the device, and attaches wires from the device to the Goomba. E. GADD: Waluigi, will you do the honors? Waluigi pulls a lever, and the Goomba is fused with Waluigi's blood sample. The Goomba begins to turn red, and starts growing giant. Waluigi screams. E. GADD: Get out! Waluigi and E. Gadd run out of the building as the Goomba grows even bigger and destroys the lab. Waluigi looks up at the Goomba, and sees it has his face. E. GADD: What have we done? GOOMBA: Call me... BLOODBA! WALUIGI: Well, that's a dumb name. BLOODBA: Shut up! The Bloodba laughs evilly and runs off into the city. E. GADD: Oh no... WALUIGI: How can we stop him? E. GADD: I know how... but we need Homer Simpson's help. Waluigi shows up at the house. WALUIGI: Homer! Homer runs into the room HOMER: OH NO! THE FBI! THEY FOUND ME! at Waluigi Oh, it's just you. WALUIGI: Homer, we need you, a giant Goomba is destroying the city. HOMER: Not again. Waluigi and Homer show up at E. Gadd's house. E. GADD: HOMER! Thank goodness! Cut yourself with this knife! HOMER: No! E. GADD: Fine, we have other ways of doing this. E. Gadd shoots Homer with a tranquilizer, and then uses a syringe to get some blood from him. WALUIGI: Is that really ethical? E. GADD: Really? WALUIGI: Well... fine, just make this quick. E. Gadd and Waluigi get into a helicopter and fly toward the Bloodba. E. Gadd hands Waluigi a squirt gun. WALUIGI: What's this? E. GADD: A squirt gun. Just shoot it into the Bloodba's mouth. WALUIGI: How will this help? E. GADD: Just do it. They fly past the Bloodba's face. BLOODBA: Huh? YOU TWO! BWAHAHAHA! The Bloodba tries to eat the helicopter, but as he opens his mouth Waluigi shoots the squirt gun at it. The squirt gun shoots out Homer's blood, and the Bloodba accidentally swallows it. BLOODBA: What? WALUIGI: Was that Homer's blood? E. GADD: Homer's drank so much alcohol and consumed so much fast food his blood is poisonous... The Bloodba begins to turn yellow. BLOODBA: Uh... what? No! The Bloodba explodes, spraying blood all over the city. WALUIGI: We did it! But... now mine and Homer's blood is everywhere! E. GADD: I'm sure that won't have any consequences. At a nuclear power plant, Waluigi and Homer's blood falls into a vat of toxic waste. The toxic waste turns red, and a giant blob of slime with Waluigi and Homer's faces oozes out of the vat. BLOB: Bwa-ha-ha! At the house, Waluigi is talking to Wario and Homer. HOMER: My blood killed that thing? Wow! WARIO: I really don't care. WALUIGI: Then why'd you just listen to the entire story? WARIO: Uh... shut up. HOMER: Waluigi, I think he wants to hear the story! WALUIGI: What? at the Blob which is now in the house No! BLOB: Bwa-ha-ha! Bowser walks in. BOWSER: Guys! I just escaped from some vampi--- Blob Ew. Bowser breathes fire on the Blob, destroying it. WALUIGI: Bowser! You're a hero! BOWSER: What? Shut up. Anyway, about those vampires... THE END. Moral Don't trust Waluigi with anything. Category:Episodes Category:Wario Crap